


day 8

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [8]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: but whatevs, this is way way way too fluffy to really be kepcobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: am I actually going to finish these prompts before Christmas? probably not





	day 8

“Oh, that’s just unprofessional,” Maxwell said, looking up at the mistletoe taped to their office door frame. “Who did that?”

No one answered.

“Jacobi,” they grumbled, and set off to find him.

-

“It wasn’t me!” He said. “If I was even going to put mistletoe up, I wouldn’t put it on your door.”

“Gross,” they said. “I don’t want to hear about Kepler and your sex life.”

“I didn’t say anything about Kepler!”

“You didn’t have to.” 

“I didn’t put mistletoe on your door!” 

“Someone did.”

-

“Mr. Jacobi,” Kepler said, leaning in the doorframe of Maxwell’s office. “I thought I would find you here.”

Jacobi glanced up. 

“I was waiting for Maxwell to get off work, I’m not sure where they went.” 

“Shall I help you find them?”

 

“Sure,” Jacobi said, standing up. He went to brush past Kepler into the hallway, but Kepler grabbed his arm. 

“Oh dear,” he said. “It looks like we’re standing under mistletoe.”

Jacobi looked up and grinned.

“You did that? Maxwell and I were trying to figure it out earlier.”

Kepler shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> am I actually going to finish these prompts before Christmas? probably not


End file.
